jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seahorse Roundup/Transcript
Jake: The Seahorse Roundup Transcript Jake: This place is awesome! Skully: It's as pretty as a sunset. Izzy: That's why it's one of my favorite spots on Never Land. Just be careful when you walk around here. Cubby: So, Izzy. Why is this place called Seahorse Shallows? neighing Izzy: giggling That's why! Jake: Never Land Seahorses! So this is where they live. Izzy: giggling The seahorses really like to splash each other and hop over rocks, as they hop on their tails. Jake: Yo-ho, look at them go! They sure love to play, and swim free! Captain Hook ''': Ah, how spirited you are, my seafaring stallions. What treasures these Never Land seahorses be, Mr. Smee. '''Mr. Smee: Oh, my. Yes indeedy, cap'n! Captain Hook ''': Just imagine those beautiful beasts pulling my boat through the water. Now that would be a ride worthy of the most swashbucklingish pirate who ever sailed. Which is me, of course. '''Mr. Smee: Yeah, but cap'n, the seahorses seem so happy swimming free. Captain Hook ''':Perhaps so, but I want those seahorses! '''Seahorses: neighing Seagull: screeching Seahorses: whimpering Cubby: Ah, coconuts! The seagull scared the seahorses! Izzy: When they get upset like this, the best way to calm them down, is to sing a lullaby. Like this... ♪ Quietly, slowly seahorses, shh ♪ ♪ Quietly, slowly seahorses, shh ♪♪seahorses, shh Skully: Aw, they're as gently as baby oysters. Captain Hook ''': Mr. Smee! Prepare to dive! '''Mr. Smee: Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear. Diving, sir! screams Seahorses:neighing Sharky: Come along now, little seahorsies. Bones: The cap'n's got plans for you! Captain Hook ''': Quiet now, my precious pets. I promise I'll treat you like one of me own crew. '''Mr. Smee: Fellas! Fellas! Wait for me! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Hook took the seahorses. We have to bring the seahorses back to their home. Jake: Say, mateys. Will you help us rescue the seahorses? Great! Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me Song: Get Along Little Sea Horsies: ::♪ Get along, little seahorsies don't be so glum ♪ ♪While pulling Hook's boat Well, it just might be fun ♪ Who are we kidding this is no kind of home ♪ For little seahorsies that roam on their own ♪ Seahorses:crying Captain Hook ''': Hurry up, Smee. Once I've attached the seahorses to my boat, I'll have the most spectacular ride on the Never Sea. '''Mr. Smee: Ah! There! All done, sir. Captain Hook ''': Magnificent! '''Mr. Smee: gasping Why, thank you, cap'n. Captain Hook ''': I was talking about me. '''Mr. Smee: Oh. Captain Hook ''': Now, it's into the Coral Corral to teach those seahorses how to follow my orders. '''Seahorses: whimpering Captain Hook ''': Listen up, now! When I say "Go," I want you to swim around the corral three times. Go! Blast those seahorses! I'm half drowned! shivering The other half is chilled to the bone. '''Mr. Smee: Come, cap'n. A cup of nice hot cocoa will do you a world of good. Captain Hook ''': Hot cocoa? With those tiny little marshmallows? Oh, my favorite! '''Mr. Smee: I know, cap'n. I know. Jake: C'mon, crew. Follow me. Seahorses sure are upset. Izzy: What do we do to calm the seahorses? We sing them a lullaby. Come on everybody, sing with me. ♪ Quietly, slowly seahorses, shh ♪ ♪ Quietly, slowly seahorses, shh ♪♪ Yay-hey! We calmed down the seahorses! And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! Jake: Listen up crew, we have to find a way to get the seahorses out of the corral before Hook comes back. Cubby: But, Jake, there's no place for them to swim out. They're trapped. Jake: Hey! Remember how the seahorses hop on their tails when they play? Well, maybe they can hop over the wall! Izzy: Sounds good, Jake. But, they need something to hop on. Jake: Hmm. I hadn't thought of that, Izzy. Do you see anything the seahorses can hop on, so they can hop over the wall? Skully: Here! Here! Cubby: Jake, the seahorses can use those rocks like stairs, to hop over the wall! Jake: Good eye, Cubby! Crew! Let's all stand up and show the seahorses how to jump over the wall. Ready? Stand up and hop! Hop, hop, hop! Come on, you can do it! Yo-ho, way to go! We helped the seahorses escape, and we got three more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! All right! We've rounded them up, now let's head 'em out! Seahorses: neighing Captain Hook ''': Huh? Blast! Those scurvy swabs are helping the seahorses escape! tolling '''Seahorses: neighing Cubby: Ah, coconuts. Hook's scared the seahorses. Izzy: We can't let Hook take them away again. Jake: Then we won't let him! After 'em, mateys! Let's go! Izzy:Oh, seahorses! Oh, seahorses! I know they swam over here, but where did they go? Cubby: Maybe they're hiding in one of the shipwrecks, but, how are we going to find 'em? Jake: Well, Cubby. Since we can't see 'em, we should listen for 'em. Cubby: Yeah! Everybody shout "ahoy" if you hear a seahorse! Seahorses:neighing Jake: Ahoy! That's a seahorse, and it's coming from over there! Cubby: We did it! There they are. And we got two more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go take the seahorses back to their home. Izzy: Hi, guys! Ready to go back home to Seahorse Shallows? Seahorses:neighing Skully: Cracker crumbs, here comes trouble! Bones: Over here, little seahorsies! Sharky: We won't hurt ya. Jake: And here comes double trouble! Captain Hook ''': No one escapes from Captain Hook! '''Skully: Uh-oh, we're surrounded! Jake: Izz, this is an emergency! You know what to do! Izzy: Aye-aye, Jake! It's pixie dust time! Mr. Smee: Oh, look, cap'n.Up they go... Free as birdies in the sky! Captain Hook ''': Blast you, you puny sea pups! You haven't seen the last of me yet! '''Jake: Captain Hook, when will you learn that bad pirates never win? Captain Hook ''': Learn from the likes of you? Never! '''Jake: Well, then you might as well learn to steer your dinghy. Captain Hook ''': Stir my dinghy? screams Oh, Mr. Smee! Abandon ship! '''Mr. Smee: Abandoning, sir! Sharky: Dive! Dive! Dive! Bones: Jumping! Jake: Next up? Seahorse Shallows! Seahorses:neighing happily Cubby: They sure are happy to be home. Whoa! Hey! Izzy: It's great to see the seahorses play and swim free again. Jake: It sure is, matey. Cubby: Bye! Izzy: Nice to meet you! Jake: Now that we've returned the seahorses to their home, let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Izzy: One, two, three... Jake: Four, five, six... Cubby: Seven, eight! Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons! Thanks for helping round up the seahorses and getting them home, partners. I mean, mateys! Captain Hook ''': Ah, yes, Mr. Smee. I've decided I don't need those bothersome seahorses after all. Once again around the island, boys! And take the scenic route. '''Bones: Not the scenic route, again. Mr. Smee ''': Oh, dear. End Credits - Standalone Broadcast '''Song: Castaway On Pirate Island: We ran aground that day That day On an island where we wanted to stay And now we're all marooned Marooned But we couldn't sing a happier tune It's our hideaway Cause we're all castaways On Pirate Island I'm a castaway On Pirate Island Let's go! Surf's up, castaways! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! We never longed for home For home With a crew of friends we're never alone Another sunny day With a bunch of castaways On Pirate Island I'm a castaway on Pirate Island Category:Transcripts